youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Glen/Glenda
Glen Tilly, known as "Glen Ray" is the son of Chucky and Tiffany and has a twin sister named Glenda Ray. Billy Boyd play the voice of Glen. 'Biography' He born with his twin sister, Glenda. Though for some reason she remained very dormant in her brother. Glen was found by a punk rock ventriloquist that named him Shitface. He was performing as a dummy and faced verbal abuse for six years. Relationships Chucky found it highly amusing when he first discovered Glen's former name was Shitface. However, he notices that he and Glen have the same "Made in Japan" markings on their wrists, he can't believe Glen is actually his child and faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child, Chucky believes he's a boy who hasn't had his growth spurt yet, even comforting him and he also gives him the name, Glen. Chucky arranges a "boys night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering, the two hijack a car and Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal so he crashes into Britney Spears car when it promptly explodes. the photographer that took the pictures of Chucky Jennifer Tilly and Redman is Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him but the photographer is startled by his appearance and hits the shelf where sulphuric acid falls on him, burning him and quickly killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this asks Glen to keep this as their secret while he sets up a camera to take a picture of them beside the dead photographer. When Tiffany discovers the photo. she is furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany would have been proud of him. He also gets angry when Tiffany tells Glen she's proud of him for not wanting to be a killer and believes she's "poisoning our son's mind". Glen chooses not to kill unlike his mother and father and shows a huge desire not to kill. When Chucky decides to remain a doll and says he has everything he wants he calls Glen a "Multi-talented kid" possibly accepting the fact that he may have a daughter. This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the shoulder with an axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but in fact Glen and when Glen asks "Are you proud of me yet Daddy" Chucky proudly exclaims "Atta Boy" before being killed. At the end of the film, When Glen has killed Chucky, he still has the photograph Chucky himself took five years earlier and is happily looking at it. He was later shocked by Chucky's severed arm, Which was anonymously sent, at a birthday party for him and his twin sister, Glenda. Glenda Glenda is the apparent alter ego of Glen. However, its shown that she's a soul. Meaning she and her brother share the same body. Glenda is everything her brother isn't. While he's a sweet angel, Glenda is shown to scare people. Glenda's been known to be violent, start fights, steal, say horrible profanities, and has a look of wanting to kill. Seed of Chucky(2004) Her brother had been found and taken by a punk rock British ventroliquist who claims that Glen tried to attack him. It is possible that could have hinted Glenda's prescence. But Glen said he wasn't trying at attack him, he was trying to give him a hug. For six years, her brother went by the name Shitface and was put in a cage like a bird put under constant humilation. When her brother goes to Hollywood to find their parents, they check they find him, underdeveloped below. Tiffany sees this as a sign that he's a girl, but Chucky thinks he's a late bloomer. They renamed the child as Glen/Glenda. Both were shown to tug back and forth about his gender. When asked what he felt like. Glen said confusingly sometimes he felt like both and asked if he could. Tiffany although worried, did think it was possible but Chucky didn't want to hear it.When Glenn makes his parents to stop killing, it doesn't go well. Glenn witnesses his parents killing, which immediately begins to make him twitch. It appears under a severe amount of stress, is what makes Glenda take over. When Tiffany apparently kills Joan , Jennifer Tilly's assistant, Chucky tries to comfort her. Only to find Glen in a dress, but Glenda has now taken over and refers to them as a "bonus baby". Meaning that there were two souls inside the same body. Tiffany, tired of her daughter's rants, slaps her, asking Glen back. Glen and Glenda get the freedom they want from on another when Jennifer Tilly gives birth to both a twin boy and girl. Proof that Glenda was real and not a personality is when Tiffany is able to transfer her childrens' souls out of the doll's body and into the twin babies. With Chucky gone, Tiffany raises the twins (as Jennifer Tilly). Five years passing and Glenda hasn't changed a bit. She had her father's wild red hair and her mother's eyes. She's become a problem child so much that the nanny, Fuliva decides to quit. She tells Miss Tilly (Tiffany) that Glen's a sweet heart and a complete angel. But Glenda is mean, violent, cruel, she stole money, used profanity such as the "c" word, and looked at Fuliva with such "hate" in her eyes. As Jennifer (Tiffany) kindly says good-bye, Fuliva turns and sees Glenda smiling at her eerielly. When she turns, Glenda takes great joy watching her mother beat the nanny senselessly with her Tiffany doll. Tiffany looks at her daughter, making her promise not to tell of her little "slip". Relationships Tiffany doesn't remember giving birth to the child originally called "Shitface". After it becomes apparent this new doll (from Seed of Chucky) is hers and Chucky's offspring, they set about determining a gender - the child though, unlike Chucky (as we learned in Bride of Chucky) is not anatomically correct. The disagreement over the gender causes the doll to be renamed both Glen and Glenda, the latter by Tiffany. When Glenda surfaces, Tiffany doesn't seem distrurbed by her. Mostly disturbed by her ranting. She embraces both her twin children with love and care. When Tiffany finally manages to transfer her soul back into a human body, she transfers also the two elements of her offspring into twin children. Glenda and her mother are very much alike in every way, down to how they kill and keep Tiffany's little "slips" from her brother. It is possible that she could have more loyalty to Tiffany than her own father. Chucky/GlendaEdit Chucky shows little desire to have a daughter, but he gets one anyway. As a doll, Glenda briefly took over Glen's body, and killed Jennifer Tilly's new assistant, Joan. Even though Chucky wanted his child (Glen)to kill, he seemed quite scared of Glenda. When Jennifer delivered a human body for Glenda, she possessed it. Chucky does later admit he is proud of his "multi-talented kid", probably to Glenda. Near the end of the film, Chucky believes that Glenda is attacking him, but it was actually an enraged Glen. Glenda is possibly more twisted than her father is and has inherited his wild red hair. At the end of the film, Fulvia states that Glenda gave someone a bloody nose and took pictures of it for show and tell, stealing money out from her purse and calling the cat 'a cunt'. Glenda currently lives in Hollywood as a human with her mother, Tiffany, and her brother, Glen. However, she may have some loyalty to her father. When their birthday comes along, a mysterious box is sent to Glen with no address. When Glen opens it, it reveals to be a servered hand of Chucky that then attacks Glen. Since Chucky was dismembered to be unable to do send the box himself. And seeing how Glenda enjoys to seeing others hurt, she could have sent it herself to her brother. Glenda/GlenEdit Glen and Glenda are as different as night and day. Glen can't stand to be violent, where Glenda takes complete joy in it. Not much has been shown with the two as the two have never really understood the other's existance. When five years have past since Tiffany had made the switch. Despite this, Glenda's attitude and behavior hasn't changed. It appears that Glenda hasn't done much harm to Glen. But it doesn't mean she'll spare him from her tricks. When Glen opens the present, he sees it's Chucky's right arm. Most likely indicating Glenda might have found it and sent it to her own brother to terrify.When he turns around, Chucky's arm grabs him and he begins screaming while Chucky's laugh is heard.